A Final Wish Series/Allegiances
RiverClan ''Leader - '' : Crookedstar - ''big tabby tom with a twisted jaw 'Deputy - ''' : Oakheart - ''red-brown tom 'Medicine Cat - ''' : Mudfur ''- mottled brown tom :: '''Apprentice - 'Scamperpaw ''Warriors - '' : Beetlenose ''- black tom : ''Voleclaw ''- gray tom : ''Graypool ''- gray she-cat : ''Leopardfur ''- spotted golden she-cat : ''Sunfish ''- pale gray she-cat with amber eyes : ''Frogleap - brown tom with a striped tail ::Apprentice - ''Mosspaw'' : Blackclaw ''- black tom with a smoky pelt : ''Skyheart ''- tabby she-cat ::'Apprentice - Patchpaw : ''Stonefur ''- fluffy blue-gray tom :: '''Apprentice - ''Shadepaw'' : Loudbelly - ''dark brown tom :: '''Apprentice - 'Silverpaw : Silverstream - ''silver tabby she-cat with black stripes : ''Whiteclaw ''- black tom with white paws and unusually long claws : ''Grasstail ''- brown-and-white tom : ''Vixenleap ''- ginger she-cat with a torn ear and a bushy tail 'Apprentices - ''' :Scamperpaw ''- ginger tabby tom with short fur :''Silverpaw ''- silver she-cat with narrow yellow eyes :''Shadepaw ''- dark gray she-cat with long fur :''Mosspaw ''- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with wide eyes :''Patchpaw - black-and-white tom with a narrow face ''Queens & Kits - '' : Petaldust - tortoiseshell she-cat; the oldest nursing queen ::Dawnkit - very pale gray she-cat : Greenflower - pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle ::Heavykit - brown tabby tom : Mistyfoot - blue-gray she-cat :: Primrosekit - tortoiseshell she-cat with big, amber eyes :: Pikekit - pale blue-gray tom with small ears :: Reedkit - black tom with gray-blue eyes :: Perchkit - black tom with green eyes ''Elders - '' : Timberfur - brown tom with a gray muzzle; RiverClan's oldest tom : Ottersplash - ginger-and-white she-cat; RiverClan's oldest cat : Lakeshine ''- mottled gray-and-white she-cat : ''Shimmerpelt - beautiful black she-cat : Piketooth - brown tom with protruding canine teeth :Lilystem - pale she-cat ThunderClan ''Leader - '' : Bluestar - ''blue-gray she-cat 'Deputy - ''' : Redtail - ''small, dark tortoiseshell tom with a red tail :: '''Apprentice - 'Dustpaw ''Medicine Cat - '' : Spottedleaf - ''dark tortoiseshell she-cat 'Warriors - ''' : Rosetail - ginger she-cat with a rose-colored tail : Lionheart - ''golden-brown tabby tom with thick fur around his neck, like a mane :: '''Apprentice - 'Graypaw : Tigerclaw - ''big dark brown tabby tom :: '''Apprentice - 'Ravenpaw : Whitestorm - large white tom :: Apprentice - ''Sandpaw'' : Darkstripe - ''silver-and-black tabby tom ::: '''Apprentice - 'Longpaw : Runningwind - ''tabby tom : ''Mousefur - ''small dusky brown she-cat : ''Willowpelt - ''very pale gray she-cat 'Apprentices - ''' : Longpaw - ''pale tabby tom : ''Dustpaw - tabby tom : Graypaw - shaggy gray tom with a strip of darker fur along his spine : Sandpaw - pale ginger she-cat : Ravenpaw - black tom with a white tail-tip ''Queens & Kits - '' : Goldenflower - pale ginger she-cat; pregnant with Tigerclaw's kits ::: Swiftkit - ''black-and-white tom : ''Frostfur - ''pretty white she-cat :: ''Brackenkit - golden-brown tom :: Cinderkit - ''dark gray she-cat :: ''Thornkit - ''golden-brown tabby tom :: ''Brightkit - ''ginger-and-white she-cat : ''Brindleface - ''mottled gray tabby she-cat; heavily pregnant : ''Speckletail - ''pale tabby she-cat :: ''Snowkit - ''small, deaf, pure-white tom 'Elders - ''' :: Robinwing - ''small brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest :: ''One-eye - ''pale gray she-cat; missing one eye :: ''Smallear - ''gray tom with very small ears :: ''Patchpelt - ''black-and-white tom :: ''Halftail - ''big tabby tom with part of his tail off :: ''Dappletail - ''dappled tortoiseshell she-cat ShadowClan 'Leader - ''' : Brokenstar - ''dark-brown tabby tom with a bent tail :: '''Apprentice - 'Stumpypaw ''Deputy - '' : Blackfoot - white tom with black paws :: Apprentice - ''Tallpaw'' ''Medicine Cat - '' : Runningnose - ''gray-and-white tom 'Warriors - ''' : Blizzardwing - ''mottled white tom : ''Amberleaf - ''dark orange she-cat with brown legs and ears : ''Scorchwind - ''ginger tabby tom : ''Boulder - ''silver tabby tom : ''Russetfur ''- dark ginger she-cat : ''Wolfstep - ''dark gray tom : ''Rowanberry ''- brown-and-cream she-cat : ''Nutwhisker - ''brown tom :: '''Apprentice -' Cinderpaw : Fernshade - ''tortoiseshell she-cat : ''Flintfang - ''gray tom : ''Deerfoot - ''gray tabby tom : ''Tangleburr - ''tangled brown tabby she-cat : ''Dawncloud - ''tabby she-cat : ''Clawface - ''brown tom 'Apprentices - ''' : Cinderpaw - ''gray tom : ''Stumpypaw - ''brown tabby tom with a stumpy tail : ''Tallpaw - ''creamy-brown tabby she-cat 'Queens & Kits -''' : Newtspeck - ''brown-and-ginger she-cat :: ''Brownkit - ''small brown tom :: ''Wetkit -'' gray tabby tom :: ''Littlekit - ''brown tabby tom : ''Brightflower - ''ginger she-cat with a broad, flat, face 'Elders - ''' : Nightpelt ''- black tom : ''Brackenfoot - ''pale ginger tom : ''Mousewing - ''black tom : ''Toadskip - ''brown tabby tom with white splotches : ''Poolcloud - ''gray-and-white she-cat : ''Featherstorm - ''tabby she-cat WindClan 'Leader - ''' : Tallstar - black-and-white tom ''Deputy - '' : Mistmouse - ''tabby she-cat 'Medicine Cat - ''' : Barkface - pale brown tom ''Warriors - '' :Appledawn - rose-cream she-cat :Larksplash - tortoiseshell she-cat :Plumclaw - dark gray she-cat : Stagleap - brown tom :Ryestalk - gray tabby she-cat : Crowfur - ''black tom with patchy fur : ''Pigeontail - gray-and-white tom : Deadfoot - ''black tom with a permanently twisted paw :: '''Apprentice - 'Onepaw : Wrenflight - brown she-cat : Rabbitpelt - pale brown she-cat with a fluffy belly : Flywing - white tom : Mudclaw - ''mottled tom :: '''Apprentice - 'Webpaw : Tornear - tabby tom with a torn ear :: Apprentice - ''Runningpaw'' : Ashfoot - ''gray she-cat 'Apprentices - ''' : Onepaw - ''light brown tom : ''Webpaw - ''gray tabby tom : ''Runningpaw - ''gray tabby she-cat 'Queens & Kits - ''' : Morningflower - ''tortoiseshell she-cat :: ''Gorsekit - ''ginger-and-white she-cat :: ''Whitekit - ''white she-cat 'Elders - ''' : Flailfoot - ''black tom; the oldest cat in the Clans : ''Dawnstripe - ''gold-and-cream tabby she-cat : ''Reedfeather - ''tabby tom : ''Cloudrunner - ''pale gray tom : ''Hickorynose - brown tom :Meadowslip - gray she-cat